xmmfandomcom-20200213-history
Central Intelligence Agency
The Central Intellegence Agency '''in 1947 with the signing of the National Security Act by President Harry S. Truman to serve as head of the United States intelligence community and act as the principal adviser to the President for intelligence matters related to the national security. To accomplish its mission, the CIA engages in research, development, and deployment of high-leverage technology for intelligence purposes. As a separate agency, CIA serves as an independent source of analysis on topics of concern and also works closely with the other organizations in the Intelligence Community to ensure that the intelligence consumer—whether Washington policymaker or battlefield commander—receives the best intelligence possible. Goals & Interests '''Vision One Agency. One Community. An Agency unmatched in its core capabilities, functioning as one team, fully integrated into the Intelligence Community. Mission The nation’s first line of defense. We accomplish what others cannot accomplish and go where others cannot go. We carry out our mission by: *Collecting information that reveals the plans, intentions and capabilities of our adversaries and provides the basis for decision and action. *Producing timely analysis that provides insight, warning and opportunity to the President and decisionmakers charged with protecting and advancing America’s interests. *Conducting covert action at the direction of the President to preempt threats or achieve US policy objectives. Core Values *Service. We put Country first and Agency before self. Quiet patriotism is our hallmark. We are dedicated to the mission, and we pride ourselves on our extraordinary responsiveness to the needs of our customers. *Integrity. We uphold the highest standards of conduct. We seek and speak the truth—to our colleagues and to our customers. We honor those Agency officers who have come before us and we honor the colleagues with whom we work today. *Excellence. We hold ourselves—and each other—to the highest standards. We embrace personal accountability. We reflect on our performance and learn from that reflection. Structure Director of the Central Intelligence Agency :The D/CIA serves as the head of the Central Intelligence Agency and reports to the Director of National Intelligence. The D/CIA is nominated by the President and confirmed by the Senate. The Director manages the operations, personnel and budget of the CIA and acts as the National Human Source Intelligence (HUMINT) Manager. Deputy Director of the Central Intelligence Agency ' :The DD/CIA assists the Director in his duties as head of the CIA and exercises the powers of the Director when the Director’s position is vacant or in the Director’s absence or disability. '''Associate Deputy Director of the Central Intelligence Agency ' :The Associate Deputy Director of the Central Intelligence Agency, a position created July 5, 2006, was delegated all authorities and responsibilities vested previously in the post of Executive Director. The post of Executive Director, which was responsible for managing the CIA on a day-to-day basis, was simultaneously abolished. '''Director of Intelligence :The Directorate of Intelligence, the analytical branch of the CIA, is responsible for the production and dissemination of all-source intelligence analysis on key foreign issues. Director of the National Clandestine Service :The National Clandestine Service is responsible for the clandestine collection of foreign intelligence. Director of Science & Technology ' :The Directorate of Science and Technology creates and applies innovative technology in support of the intelligence collection mission. '''Director of Support ' :The Directorate of Support provides the mission critical elements of the Agency's support foundation: people, security, information, property, and financial operations. The current director is under cover. '''Director of the Center for the Study of Intelligence :The Center for the Study of Intelligence maintains the Agency's historical materials and promotes the study of intelligence as a legitimate and serious discipline. General Counsel ''' :The Office of General Counsel advises the Director of the Central Intelligence Agency on all legal matters relating to his role as CIA director and is the principal source of legal counsel for the CIA. '''Director of Public Affairs :The Office of Public Affairs advises the Director of the Central Intelligence Agency on all media, public policy, and employee communications issues relating to his role as CIA director and is the CIA’s principal communications focal point for the media, the general public and Agency employees. People X-Factor Agents *Belladonna X-Factor Management *Paige Northrup *Carpenter Current Agents *Keith Washington :Age: 38 Dry, sustained irritation, of the kind that is barely holding onto its patience. One of those people who has been old for the past thirty years and attained middle age at the age of 8. Snarky! And very little patience for youthful indiscretions. Mixed ethnicity, tall, smooth head, well-maintained goatee. Kind of hot. And his suits are probably less awesome and all of them are probably black because he does not care about fashion. *Tulling - minion *Sakong - minion Locations Resources Events *Organizational Review Used as Cover *Tracking Debauer *From Russia With Love